hide&seek
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Gostaria de ter dito tantas coisas, tantas desculpas... Mas quando se erra uma vez, nada pode reparar o erro. SeverusXLily - Bronze no II Challenge de Ficlets Romanticas do 3v


_Disclaimer: Alguns lugares, pessoas e citações nessa fanfic não pertencem a mim._

_N/A¹: Essa fic não faz sentido algum. Ela não é em ordem cronológica e várias coisas se repetem. Eu sei que a tecla Shift transforma letras minúsculas em maiúsculas sim, muito obrigada. A letra da musica está assim de propósito. E o título da fanfic também. Qualquer coisa que não faça sentido algum é proposital. A música não é minha, é dos Paralamas do Sucesso e se chama 'Cuide bem do seu amor'. Não poderia combinar mais com essa fanfic e ainda deu uma certa "ordem" ao amontoado de coisas sem sentido que escrevi.__

* * *

_

**hide&seek**

Você. Tudo em você. Eu amo. Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi. Até aquele primeiro dia no parque, eu não sabia o porquê de viver. Meus pais viviam em conflito, minha vida era uma guerra. Dentro de você encontrei a algo que me motivava a respirar.

_**a vida sem freio **_

E agora eu estou vendo todas essas lembranças na minha mente. Dizem que antes de morrer nós vemos toda a nossa vida passar pelos nossos olhos. Mas eu não vejo a minha vida. Eu vejo minhas lembranças com você.

_**me leva **_

Dias, horas, momentos. Aqueles segundos eram tão pequenos quando estávamos juntos, mesmo multiplicados por dois. Agora são muito longos porque você não está aqui. Multiplicados por cem.

_**me arrasta **_

_Você estava correndo. Eu corria atrás de você. Seus olhos olhavam para trás, olhavam porque eu não te alcançava. Mas eu não te alcançava porque não queria. Eu queria poder continuar ver os seus olhos me procurando, porque parecia que você precisava de mim. Naquela época você precisava de mim. Petúnia já não brincava com você. Você queria que eu te pegasse. Mas eu só gostava de esconde-esconde. Eu queria que você se escondesse, para que eu pudesse te procurar e procurar. E quando eu não te encontrasse, você viria até mim e me abraçaria, porque sempre era assim._

_**me cega no momento em que eu queria ver**_

_-Faz diferença ser nascida trouxa?_

_O que eu deveria responder? A minha opinião ou a de tantos outros? O que eu deveria responder para a única pessoa que me aceitara desde que nasci?_

_-Não. Não faz a menor diferença._

_A minha._

_**o segundo que antecede o beijo**_

_Você olhou para os lados naquela clareira da floresta proibida. Seus olhos, seu verde, eles olhavam, eles procuravam. Talvez borboletas, talvez pessoas. Borboletas em seus olhos. Verdes. Então você encostou seus lábios nos meus. Simples. Significativo. Tudo. Tudo para mim. Tudo você. E eu correspondi. Era bom. Era com você. Não seria com ninguém mais._

_**a palavra que destrói o amor**_

_-Sangue-ruim!_

_Ninguém me olhou com aqueles olhos. Apenas ela. Surpresa._

_**quando tudo ainda estava inteiro**_

_-Faz diferença ser nascida trouxa?_

_-Não. Não faz a menor diferença._

_**o instante em que desmoronou**_

_-Me perdoa, Lily, me perdoa!_

_-O que você quer comigo? Eu sou uma sangue-ruim!_

_**palavras duras em voz de veludo**_

_-Eu quero o seu perdão._

_-Só isso?_

_-Só isso. Mais do que tudo._

_-Então eu lhe darei. Mas se isso se repetir, não tente falar comigo novamente._

_**e tudo muda, adeus velho mundo**_

_-Mas como você pode fazer isso com ela? Lily é a pessoa mais especial do mundo._

_-Ela é a pessoa mais especial do mundo para mim, Potter. Faça o favor de não se meter._

_**há um segundo, tudo estava em paz**_

_-Eu não gosto dele. Você sabe disso._

_-Mas pelo menos ele percebe quando estou mal!_

_-Ele veio tirar satisfações comigo. Por que é tudo minha culpa?_

_-Porque era culpa sua._

_**cuide bem do seu amor**_

_**seja quem for**_

_-Lily, você não vai me deixar né?_

_-Eu jamais te deixaria, Sev. Com quem eu iria brincar?_

_Um sorriso brincou com o rosto dela. O meu coração começou a bater com tanta força que eu achei que ela fosse perceber. Mas não percebeu. Ela apenas continuou a sorrir e sorrir e sorrir... Sorrir para mim._

_**cuide bem do seu amor**_

_**seja quem for**_

_-Seus pais ainda estão brigados?_

_-Isso é normal, Lily._

_-Mas eu sei que você não gosta. É ruim pra você._

_-Eles não se importam comigo. Só você se importa comigo._

_**em cada segundo**_

_**cada momento**_

_E você me confiou a sua mão, você confiou em mim algo que eu não confiaria a mim mesmo. Você me deu sua mão e nós corremos, corremos, corremos e corremos. Não sei quanto tempo, mas pareceu bastante. Cada segundo com você tinha o tempo multiplicado por dois. _

_**cada instante é quase eterno**_

_**passa devagar**_

_-Eu não quero te ver com eles, Sev! Eles estão sempre brigando com outras pessoas, sempre metidos em problemas... Eles usam magia negra. Eu já te disse isso, eu sei, mas eu não quero te ver brigando com outras pessoas, eu não quero saber por alguém que você usou magia negra. Por favor, pare de andar com eles._

_Cada segundo com você multiplicava o tempo por dois. Quando nós brigávamos, o tempo multiplicava por três. E quando eu tinha que ver a súplica nos seus olhos, multiplicava por quatro._

_**se seu mundo for o mundo inteiro**_

_**sua vida seu amor seu lar**_

_Você o beijava. Você beijava alguém que não era eu. Eu não senti ódio, eu não consegui sentir. Você parecia feliz junto dele, por que eu não podia estar feliz também? Por que eu senti lágrimas em meus olhos, sendo que você sorria? Você sorria, esse era o importante. Ele te fazia sorrir, eu te fazia chorar. Eu jamais admiti para mim mesmo que talvez você devesse ficar com ele. Se ele te fizesse feliz._

_Porque se ele não fizesse, eu o mataria. Se ele não fizesse, eu te faria feliz._

_**cuide tudo que for verdadeiro  
**_

_-Eu gostaria te poder te pedir perdão. Eu gostaria de merecer o perdão. Mas eu não mereço. Se você está feliz com ele, cuide. Cultive. Guarde em seu coração apenas o que valer a pena. Apenas o que for verdadeiro._

_Eu falava para ela palavras sem sentido sobre mim, não sobre o Potter. Mas ela jamais saberia disso. Talvez nem estivesse ouvindo o que eu falava. Ela estava muito longe._

_**deixe tudo que não for passar**_

_Ela passa por mim. Ela passa por mim e nem me olha. Ela me ignora. Seu queixo erguido tem mais do que orgulho. Tem ressentimento também. Ela ainda não me odeia. Espero que algum dia me perdoe por tudo aquilo que eu tenho feito. _

_**palavras duras em voz de veludo**_

_-LILY!_

_-Chega! Não quero ouvir uma sílaba sua. Você é um idiota, é só o que você tem sido. Não quero nada que venha de você, nem desculpas, nem maldições! NADA! SAIA DAQUI AGORA!_

_**e tudo muda, adeus velho mundo**_

_Você nunca mais me olhou. Seus olhos, seu verde, já não me procuravam mais. Você já não precisava mais de mim, embora agora eu precisasse de você. Eu ainda te procurava, eu ainda não conseguia te encontrar. Mas você não vinha mais ao meu encontro. Por que tudo tinha que mudar?_

_**há um segundo, tudo estava em paz**_

_E você falava, falava e falava. Eu não ouvia nem uma palavra que saía da sua boca, mas não perdi nenhum dos movimentos dos seus lábios. Seus cabelos eram lisos demais, estavam sempre escapando de trás das suas orelhas. Então eu os colocava de volta, para poder sentir os fios de seda castanho-avermelhada que você tinha no lugar dos cabelos e o veludo que você tinha no lugar da pele. Você sempre sorria._

_**cuide bem do seu amor**_

_**seja quem for**_

_Eu jamais deveria ter te deixado ir. Eu fui o idiota que tanto me acusou de ser ao deixar que você partisse. Mas você o amava e ele te amava. Eu também te amava, mas que chance eu tinha contra o amor de vocês dois?_

Uma carta jamais entregue. Você já estava morta. Eu também, mesmo que ninguém visse os cortes abertos dentro da minha alma.

_**cuide bem do seu amor**_

_**seja quem for**_

_Ela passa por mim. Ela passa por mim e nem me olha. Ela me ignora. Seu queixo erguido tem mais do que orgulho. Tem ressentimento também. Por que eu não pude te amar antes de todo o resto? Por que eu não pude te trazer mais sorrisos ao invés de lágrimas? Por que eu não faço nada ao te ver ao lado de James Potter?_

_**palavras duras em voz de veludo**_

_-Vai para o INFERNO! Eu não quero falar com VOCÊ!_

_-Mas, Lily, por favor, me ouça..._

_-Eu não vou te ouvir, você nunca me ouviu._

_**e tudo muda, adeus velho mundo**_

_-O filho sobreviveu. Tem os olhos dela, exatamente os mesmos. Você certamente se lembra da forma e da cor dos olhos de Lily Evans, não?_

_-NÃO!_

_O verde... Ele roubou o seu verde... Ele roubou o verde, o seu verde._

_**há um segundo, tudo estava em paz**_

_-Você gosta de Hogwarts?_

_-Não é lindo? Tudo é lindo, tudo!_

_-Tem paz. Para mim, é o suficiente._

_-Isso porque você é Slytherin. Se fosse Gryffindor, estaria..._

_-Eu sei, eu sei. Vendo a bagunça que o Potter e o Black estavam fazendo. Exibidos._

_-Adoro sua cara de brabo. Mas se você sorrir é mais legal._

_E ela puxou os cantos dos lábios dele para cima, tentando fazê-lo sorrir. Quando soltou o rosto dele, o sorriso permaneceu._

_**cuide bem do seu amor**_

_**seja quem for**_

_-Lily, você não vai me deixar, né?_

_-Eu jamais te deixaria, Sev._

Mas você morreu junto dele. Você não está do meu lado agora. E eu te procurei e te procurei, mas você já não veio mais ao meu encontro.

_**cuide bem do seu amor**_

_**seja quem for**_

E agora eu penso e penso em você, você não sai da minha cabeça. Gostaria de ter dito tantas coisas, tantas desculpas... Mas quando se erra uma vez, nada pode reparar o erro.

Eu espero que você, Potter, perceba o que sua mãe jamais percebeu. Que por ela, eu faria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa.

* * *

_N/A²: Agora que acabou de ler, vou te lembrar de que essa fanfic não está em ordem cronológica. Isso quer dizer que as partes estão total e completamente misturadas, momentos de quando Snape é adulto, adolescente e criança. Eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à possibilidade _canon_ica disso. Elas equivalem às certezas_ _sobre dracoharry._

_N/A³: essa fanfic é horrivel. Eu choro só de reler ela. Não espero que você goste._


End file.
